Talk:Ganondorf VS Dracula/@comment-39063885-20191014180946
Here is my review (also a hint in the next episode) This is the spoiler text. Review: What Is A Pig? Sasuke Vs. Hiei was a great episode in its own right, but when Ganondorf Vs. Dracula (Castlevania) was going to be the next fight; ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!!! And it was awesome. The episode was amazing, thanks to the timing and effort put into both the research and animation. It was the Halloween episode we did not want but was happy to get finally. Let's start with the research; it was great. The smallest amount of detail from Ganon's abilities to Dracula's history was spot on as I felt this episode done a better job in research than what we did in the G1 Prediction (which was also great to be in and do). @LiamSwan did once again a fantastic job in writing as the information of the fighters was entertaining and great to watch. The only downside has to be how dull the comedy was in this episode. Some of them were great, especially the references, ads, and cameos, but they did not feel funny. But, still entertaining to watch. But let's get real... this episode was all about the animation. And it was indeed a holy fight to watch. The moment the event not only was going to use Film Source Maker but was also being animated by @DevilArtemis, @Daitomodachi, @Doovad Hohdan, and @David Fischer, we all knew that it was already excellent. The best part has to be how very polished the animation was since the fighting was an instance, the models and characters were hugely detailed, and the acting was realistic in-depth to the aspects. Both voice actors @WilliamTSopp (Ganon) and @Steven Kelly (Drac) done outstanding performances as I believed they were voicing the real characters. Even Brandon Yates stole some credit thanks to this extraordinary music "The Dark Lords" was awesome to hear, the song sounded precisely like a Medievil song that Dethklok made. Side Note: The best was how the Death Battle Game came so nicely with this episode, as the game coming out on the same day felt terrific to buy. "Next Time" was also surprising to see as I thought for some reason the battle will not happen. But, I am glad to be wrong. You could say you are going to be "Psych" Up to see. Bad jokes aside, can not wait to see and predict. Overall: It is about time we get a holiday-themed Death Battle and Ganondorf Vs. Dracula was a fight I am glad to get. The Halloween themed of evil felt great in its animation, research, and writing that made me proud and satisfied to watch. Thanks to DevilArtemis and his friends, this episode has now crowned itself as the best DB episode of season 6 (for now). Score: 9.8/10 Question To Attackers/G1's: With the Death Battle game finally out, are you going to buy it? Also, do you think this episode counts as a Halloween themed episode? For Me: I already brought the DB game and can not wait to get it at my doorsteps. I also think that the episode does count as a Halloween theme particular since Halloween is all about evil and the supernatural coming out that day of the year.